yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman 'is one of the main characters from ''Attack on Titan. She is popularly seen as a Yandere due to her relationship with Eren Yeager. Bio After losing her family and being adopted into the Yeager family, Mikasa formed a very close bond with Eren. When he decided to enroll in the military after a Titan attack killed his mother, she decides to do the same after making a promise to protect him. '' Appearance Mikasa is a strong bodied female of Asian decent with black eyes and hair. Although her frame is feminine and others regard her as elegant and beautiful, she is shown to be very well-toned. She wears the normal Military uniform provided, but pairs it with a scarf given to her by Eren. Personality Mikasa is quiet, which some view as creepy or strange, and normally comes off as stoic and cynical. She is stern and serious, but seen as admireable by others for her strength as a person and maturity. However, she is also dependant on Eren, showing a lack of interest in anything unless it involves him. She only seems to express emotion in his presence or if it involves him, and she is unable to focus if she thinks he could be in trouble. Although she remains stoic around him, she has an unwavering dedication to him- which has caused others to call her out for ''only focusing on him. She can become violently jealous if she thinks or sees Eren is enjoying himself in another girls company. Background At nine years of age Mikasa witnessed her parents being killed by human traffickers and was kidnapped by them until Eren killed two of them. After she saw the third try to harm Eren she retaliated by killing the third and began to view the world for what it really is, causing her to become who she currently is. She was adopted into the Yeager family when eventually a Titan attack broke out. Eren's mother saved them after she got stuck under the debris of a broken building as they were led to safety. Soon after, Eren's father also left, leaving them alone to recover from the attack until Eren decided to enroll into the Military. Weapons Mikasa's weapons differ from other Yandere, as she uses them for protective purposes against Titans and are mostly provided by the military. These include: *O'''mni-directional mobility gear/ 3d manuveur gear *Ultrahard steel swords *Knife Relationships Eren: Mikasa and Eren have a very close relationship , for they have been together since they were children. Mikasa oftenly protects and saves Eren from titans and much more opponents. Armin: Mikasa is not as close of friends with Armin as she is with Eren , Armin once saved the lives of both Eren and Mikasa , so she has great gratitude for him. Eren , Mikasa, and Armin have all been friends as children and will do there best to protect and work with each other. Quotes Trivia *Her measurements are Height: 170cm, Weight: 68kg *She will only remove her scarf if it is too warm out. *In the official poll of the series, Mikasa ranked 3rd. *She is one of the few Yandere characters not shown wielding a weapon to harm rivals or the object of affection, instead she relies on physical threats. For example, throwing someone else at Eren after watching him interact with Annie. Gallery Category:Teen Category:Black Hair Category:Living Category:Black Eyes Category:Unique Weapon